


Short-Distance Relationship

by LolMouse



Series: Side Stories [4]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Does not work with "Hide Creator's Style", F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolMouse/pseuds/LolMouse
Summary: Jinx gets bored while on patrol and decides to pester her girlfriend.





	Short-Distance Relationship

Jinx  
  
Yo  
  
Sunshine  
  
Sweetheart  
  
Girl Im gay for  
  
Girl whos gay for me  
  
Most badass girlfriend in the universe  
  
I know ur awake  
  
And how, pray tell, do you know that?  
  
YESS HELLO (Two Hearts )(Growing Heart )  
MWAH~(Kiss Mark )  
  
HI  
  
Hello, Jinx.  
  
Aw cmon, give us a kiss  
  
We are text messaging. I am not physically there to give you a kiss.  
  
Ok first of all, u nerd  
  
I gave u a text kiss so u know egg sactly what Im about  
  
Leaving ur girl hanging is rude  
  
second of all  
  
U are a badass sorceress who would not let things like physical distance stop her if she wanted  
  
Well, that is true. But now you have called me a 'nerd.' I am offended.  
  
U know I love u being a nerd, ya goof  
  
like remember that time I went into ur mirror and made out with old yellow  
  
So give us a little love darling(Two Hearts )  
  


Raven rolled her eyes. Jinx had barely been a week out of prison before she'd decided to find new ways to "express her love," such as by getting herself nearly killed in Nevermore - again - on a mission to "kiss all of her girlfriend."

Raven blushed a little. Jinx hadn't stopped finding "all" of her with just the mirror, either.

   


Jinx  
  
'That time' being a week ago. Anger still has not recovered from your 'smooching'. She likes me too~  
  
Please, a little love~  
  
For ur main gurl squeeze~~~  
  
Well, since for once you asked politely...  
  
(Purple Heart )  
  
Unf  
  
Heck yes  
  
Now Im feeling warm and gay on this cold and dreary night of boring patrol  
  
It's over sixty degrees out tonight with a cloudless sky. You're plenty warm and dry.  
  
Not a romantic bone in my girlfriend  
  
So sad  
  
Especially for a girl whos into poetry like u are  
  
My experience suggests patrols are not the best place for romantic feelings. Speaking of which, why is Robin letting you text? You should be maintaining situational awareness.  
  
Bird boy thinks I can handle it by myself  
  
Does he now.  
  
Doth the Raven doubt moi  
  
It took him a year to decide I could handle solo patrols. He still doesn't let Beast Boy go without backup. You have been on patrol for exactly three nights.  
  
Well, miss doubter doubterson  
  
miss doubtfire  
  
after I caught those robbers by myself two nights ago he was very impressed  
  
He was, yes.  
  
Thats right. Case closed  
  
And it has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he thinks a new player is operating out of the docks and probably stumbled across a sudden lead tonight.  
  
Look  
  
Ma gurl  
  
He did run off on his own after seeing someone he recognized and wanting to tail them on his own, yes  
  
But still trusted me to be on my own while he was gone  
  
Robin does tend to become a little irresponsible when he is chasing a hot lead, this is true.  
  
So hurtful. Mean  
  
I thought we agreed u didnt want to get rough with me because ur empathy made u feel the pain u caused and it made u uncomfortable  
  
but now that im far enough away u have no mercy  
  
The implication here is that you're enjoying it, you realize.  
  
Hee. u got me~  
  
I totes am(Growing Heart )  
Pervert.  
  
(Purple Heart )  
  
ILU~  
  
Besides, patrol is super boring. Not even a late night purse snatcher. What am I even gonna miss  
  
You could miss lots of things. Such as the noise of the scuffle in the alley to your right.  
  


No reply followed for a minute after. Raven allowed herself a tiny smug grin as she waited for Jinx to be done.

   


Jinx  
  
HOW  
  
DID U JUST  
  
You're the one who pointed out that physical distance doesn't have to mean much to me, Lucky girl.  
  
Wait so does that mean  
  
Ur going to actually kiss me  
  
You were just in a fight. Probably all sweaty. How did it go, by the way?  
  
Two dudes. Gangbangers I think, different gangs. Hogtied the way Robin showed and marked for pickup  
  
I deserve a reward right~  
  
Unfortunately, teacher is going to mark you down for having to have them pointed out to you.  
  
Poo  
  
Wait  
  
Theres something  
  
What is it?  
  
Jinx? Are you alright?  
  
Jinx?  
  


Raven felt her heart pumping just a little harder as she closed the Titan communicator and looked down. Jinx had still not emerged from the alley she'd watched her enter. She quickly floated down from the roof she had been perched on and inspected it. Sure enough, just as Jinx had said, there were two thoroughly tied up gangsters on the filthy pavement, back to back. And no sign of Jinx.

"Jinx? Are you there?" Raven's voice echoed oddly in the alley, but there was no reply. Just then, something descended hard on top of her and pinned her to the ground. Before Raven could react, she had been turned around to face her attacker.

Jinx looked into Raven's eyes, amused, as she held Raven in a one-handed pin, straddling her. Dangling above them was the tell-tale sign of Jinx's own grappling hook, a personalized gift from Robin. She'd been hanging from the air, waiting in ambush.

"...Okay," said Raven. "You got me. How did you know?"

"I suspected all along, actually," said Jinx. "I thought I heard a text message ping behind me after that first message I tried. And there was no way Bird Boy was going to leave me alone without calling someone to keep me occupied. He wouldn't send Beast Boy to keep someone responsible, and Star and Cy were on patrols last night, so that only left one option. Was shadowing me his idea or yours?"

"...His. He thought us both being out together might be distracting for you."

"For us, you mean," said Jinx, leaning in a little closer. Raven felt her heart beat even faster as Jinx's breath played across her cheek. "He was right, obviously."

"...Obviously. And how did you hide your presence from me?" Raven raised an eyebrow, determined to not let Jinx know how much she was affected. Going by Jinx's expression, it wasn't working.

"Can't a witch have a few secrets?" Jinx shrugged. "Just a little stealth spell I learned way back. Makes you unlucky enough to miss the exact spot I'm in when you're looking. Good to know it works on your other senses too."

Raven sighed. "Well, you've demonstrated your cleverness. Well done. Can I get up now, Jinx?"

"Not until I get my reward, Sunshine." Jinx closed the gap completely, brushing their lips together, and Raven felt herself lean into it, her arms snaking around Jinx's back as Jinx let go. Even Raven lost track of the time as they lay there until Jinx finally pulled back.

"So, I can totally handle this patrol stuff on my own, right?" asked Jinx, grinning her widest catty grin.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," said Raven in response, her power catching the two men who'd been sneaking up on them from the mouth of the alley, deftly picking them up and knocking them out. Raven then picked Jinx up gently with her power and stood up.

Jinx looked at the two new arrivals, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Oh."

"Situational awareness, Jinx. Teacher's going to have to mark you down again." Raven snuck her hand into Jinx's, entwining their fingers together. "Let's go finish our patrol, shall we? I hear it's a very romantic night."

Jinx looked at her, the familiar grin now transformed into a warm smile, the kind Raven saw all too rarely on her girlfriend's face. She leaned towards Raven, planting a kiss on her cheek. "Let's."


End file.
